Best Friends
by AnimeGrl2519
Summary: When she pulled away, she spotted her parents and brother. "I promise." They shook their heads. "Don't promise something you can't keep." "But that doesn't mean I won't try," she smiled a watery smile; a tear escaped her left eye, but she wiped it away, "Best friends?" They nodded, tears pricking their eyes as well, "Best friends."


**Dom: Okay, this one-shot is sort of sad and yeah, it was kinda inspired on what recently happened to me so yeah**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing characters of Inuyasha wish I did though**

**Note: AU, OOC, bending of char. ages**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kagome was sitting on one of the chairs inside the clubhouse watching the boys—shirtless too—play Just Dance. She had an amuse smile plastered on her face as she watched them. They look totally ridiculous, but even then they are better dancers than them.

"Wait, who's Baby?" she asked as she looked at the score. "He's really good!"

"That's Bankotsu," Rin answered happily as Ayumi nudged her playfully.

Kagome flushed and hit her immediately, "Shut up!" she hissed though it was funny since she was sporting a huge blush. She immediately changed the subject by saying, "They're better dancers than you guys," she told Rin.

Inuyasha misheard it due to the loud volume of the room, "Hey! That's not nice," he thought Kagome directed the insult to them.

Kagome rolled her blue eyes, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her!"

Kagura and Ayame suddenly dragged the older girl into a photo booth where one of the chaperones was waiting for any people to take their picture.

"It'd be funny if we took a picture and we smash cupcakes on our faces," Kagome mused.

"Let's do it!" Ayame said.

"I was kidding," the slightly shorter girl had a deadpanned expression. "Are we even allowed to do that?"

"Let's ask," Ayame excitedly hopped towards the man in charge of the photo booth. "Is it okay if we smashed cupcakes in our faces?"

The man nodded, "Of course, though you have to fake it first then smash it. Is that alright?"

"Yep," the teens chorused.

"Are you doing it Kagura?" Kagome turned to the red-eyed teen.

Kagura shook her head, "Nah, I'm good."

Kagome and Ayame went to the tables and got a couple of cupcakes. Ayame chose a big one while Kagome got a mini cupcake.

The girl noticed, "That's not fair!" she exclaimed she then turned to the kind man, "Do you see here? I chose a mini one for her and she chose a big one for me!" she whined to the man who only chuckled.

Kagura disappeared for a moment and when she reappeared she gave Kagome the same size of cupcake as Ayame's. "Here," she handed it to her while the raven-haired girl swapped it with the tiny one.

The two stood to the photo place and got their cupcakes ready.

"Ok, good. Now, fake it first," they did what they were told and he took the picture. When he gave the signal to smash the cupcakes, Kagome realized something.

"Can't you eat the M 'n' M's first—" she was cut off as Ayame pushed the cupcake on her face. Ayame laughed, but was cut short as Kagome repeated the action except she smooshed the pastry all the way to the wrapper while Kagome only got the frosting and some crumbs.

They laughed joyfully as the man—Hiten—took pictures of the moment.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled at him which is probably weird since she has chocolate frosting on her face. Ayame smiled too with her white frosting face.

Hiten chuckled, "It's fine, really. That was fun to watch."

Kagome giggled at that and thanked him once more. They wiped the frosting out of their faces and they took more silly pictures involving a picture frame, a sombrero, mustaches and masks. Occasionally, some of their friends popped into the shot. To add, Kagome also hit her head on the picture frame as she dropped her cookie. She's really an accident prone tonight.

When they were finished with that, they went back to their seats and dripping wet Sango and Kikyo came in.

All of the girls are wearing bikini swim suits—it is a pool party after all—while the boys wore board shorts.

"Kagome!" Sango called out, "Come to the pool with us!"

The girl nodded, "Kagura come with me? You too Ayame!" she held their arms, "I would invite you two," she pointed at Rin and Yura, "but Steve's in town," she laughed at their inside joke and to the duo's reactions as well.

"You too, Ayumi," the blue-eyed girl added, "It's too bad you can't swim, but still you should've worn your suit."

Ayumi smiled, "It's fine."

Kagome smiled wide as the five of them headed to the pool. Sango dragged the slightly older girl to the pool as all of them prepare to jump. Kagome, however, have different plans. She pushed all of them—which was easy since they were holding hands—into the pool while she slowly sat down on her bottom and put her legs in the water.

The four came up, glaring at her as Kagome laughs at their predicament.

"Come in," the brunette took hold of her arm.

Kagome shook her head, "I am in."

"All the way," Kikyo swam to them and grabbed the other limb as Kagura and Ayame held her legs. The oldest of the five was quite strong as she resists their pulls, but with their combined strengths, it wasn't long till Kagome became wet again.

Spluttering with water as she came up, Kagome gave them a narrowed gaze before laughing along with them.

All of them had fun in the water or in the clubhouse with teasing remarks towards Kagome about a certain braid-headed teen, Steve, and food. The time passed by too fast since the party is almost over.

Saying goodbyes to their friends, Sango and Kagome went out of the gates with Sango's mom since Kagome is sleeping over at her friend's house. Kagome hugged them again before completely leaving the place.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**House**

"Hello Kirara," Sango said softly as both stared at the tiny yellow kitten inside Sango's room. The shorter brunette picked the kitten and petted it softly.

"Awww, she's so cute," Kagome cooed as she took a peek at the cute animal.

Sango giggled, "Yes, she is and she's my baby and you're her aunt," she then talked to Kirara, "That's your aunt over there, but don't get too attached, she's going to move in four days."

Kagome's smile dropped for a moment as her eyes became stormy. This went unnoticed by her friend since her attention was solely on the kitten. When Sango turned to one of her best friend, it was all gone.

"So, um, where's your bathroom?" Kagome asked sheepishly.

"Oh, it's down the hall and it's the first door on the left," Sango answered before going back to petting the purring cat.

Kagome followed the directions and when she arrived she closed and locked the door before shrugging of her damp clothes. Stepping into the tub and turning on the shower, she started washing her body to rinse the chlorine.

After 10 minutes passed, she dried herself with her purple towel before wrapping it around her body. She put on her green long-sleeve shirt that reaches past her butt and her white, soft sleeping shorts after she put on her underwear and bra. Knocking on Sango's door before coming in, she removed her sandals and laid her bag in a corner of her room.

"So what are we doing the whole night, little miss?" Kagome plopped down the purple-covered bed with a curious tilt on her head.

"Movies, talk," Sango shrugged.

And they did. They spent the night doing that though halfway through the movie, Identity Thief, they started talking to people in Kik so they stopped the movie.

It was around 1 am when they decided to go to bed. Staring up at the dark ceilings as they were surrounded by little lights, Kagome opened her mouth, "I don't want to leave."

Kagome heard Sango shifting on her bed.

"Of course you wouldn't want to leave. My house is awesome," Sango was joking of course, but there was some seriousness in her voice.

Kagome smiled at her statement, "I meant I don't want to leave Tokyo." She knew she hit a spot when Sango's form stiffened.

"The only good thing that came out of me leaving is that when I confess to Bankotsu I'll never see him again," Kagome felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach when she thought about the boy that stole her heart.

"Yeah, you'll never see him again," Sango's voice seemed tight. "Or us," she whispered. The brunette started sniffling as her breath started to become slightly ragged.

Kagome, worried, checked her friend, "Are you crying?" She received her answer when Sango's form was shaking. She got out of the extra bed they pulled out under Sango's bed and got in the covers of Sango's. Wrapping her arms around her, careful of Kirara within the younger girl's arms, she rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry," Kagome meant it. "Come now, don't cry or you're going to make me cry," her voice was strained as she try to force her tears back; one stray tear flowed down her cheek.

"You're going to leave me and I won't have someone to talk to anymore," Sango continued. She was crying now.

"There's still Kik, Facebook, Facetime, Skype," Kagome reasoned.

Sango shook her head, "It wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be. We're not going to have classes anymore or talking at breaks or going to movies. You're going to forget about me. About us," she cried.

"I won't. I promise."

"I don't want to move forward. I want this moment to pause. I don't want it to be moving forward. I want to go back to the beginning of the year. I don't want to let you go," Sango sobbed quietly.

"Hey, I told you to stop crying," Kagome forced her voice to stop shaking as more tears slid down her face. Her heart splitting in to two as she thought about what will happen in four days time. "Sango, things change. It's part of life."

"But I don't want anything to change. I want to stay in Junior High forever so you won't have to leave!"

"But then you have to deal with immature bitchy preps then," there was a hint of smirk in Kagome's tone of voice.

Sango burrowed her head to Kirara's fur, "I rather deal with that than change."

"Do you think I wanted this? Do you think I don't think about this? About how I wanted to stop the time so bad so I won't leave you guys? I do. I fucking broke down when it dawned to me that I won't ever see you guys again. But I'll be here for you guys, I'll be busy, but I'll try to make time for you guys."

"Exactly, you'll be busy. It's like my big sister leaving and I'm never seeing them again," her voice was barely above whisper.

"I promise I'll come back. On your graduation, I'll be there. Watching all of you guys accepting your diploma. I promise I'll come back after four years."

"You'll forget," Sango shook her head. Kagome dimly noted the fiber of her sleeve was getting wet. "You'll have new friends and you'll forget all about us."

"I won't," Kagome was firm and tightened her grip on Sango. "I'll come back and when I do I'll probably have a boyfriend by then and hopefully my family won't kill him," Kagome's laugh were choked as well as Sango.

"You mean we won't kill him," Sango corrected.

"That too and my family. And if you don't have a boyfriend by then I'll hook you up with his friend who I know will be my friend," the two girls laughed again despite the tears running down their face. Then it became silent for a few moments.

"Please don't leave," the younger girl whimpered.

"I won't," the older girl whispered and pressed a motherly kiss to her head. "Have I told you the story when Kouga hit me with a football on the head?"

Sango giggled, "No, but I know it's going to be funny."

From then on, Kagome told Sango all the stories that involve her getting hurt and the subject about moving away left their minds.

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid in the US," Sango yawned.

Kagome was back in her bed, fixing the blankets and smirked at her even though the other can't see it, "If I don't do stupid stuff, it wouldn't be me then."

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Four days later**

The time has come. It was Kagome's family time to move. They were getting their pictures taken as it is also their last day of school.

"Yura, Kaname, here you go," Kagome gave the two a small note. "Rin, you know what do."

"I'm the spy!" Rin answered happily and with that the three disappeared ion the crowds of students.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kagome mumbled. She's talking about the confession note to Bankotsu.

Kikyo waved it off, "It'll be fine."

The three came back after a couple minutes.

"So, what was his reaction?" Kagome asked Rin, "Remember, we have a bet going on."

Rin rubbed her neck sheepishly, "Eh-heh, I lost him. I didn't see his reaction. Gomen."

Their group of friends sighed.

Yura smiled, "It'd still be funny if he kisses you."

A dark hue of red crept up to Kagome's face to her tips of her ears, "Shut up," she said.

They giggled then it became tense.

"So this is it," Kagome muttered sullenly. All of them immediately went for a group hug as they try to keep their tears in bay. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much," Kagome managed to choke out. She hugged them one by one.

When she pulled away from Kaname—her friend only this year, but quickly became close—she spotted her parents and brother. "I promise."

They shook their heads. "Don't promise something you can't keep."

"But that doesn't mean I won't try," she smiled a watery smile; a tear escaped her left eye, but she wiped them away, "Best friends?"

They nodded, tears pricking their eyes as well, "Best friends."

Kagome turned to walk away, but stopped when Kaname asked something, "Won't you say goodbye?"

The older girl turned around and offered a miniscule smile, "Goodbye means leaving for good and I won't say that. I prefer to say 'see you later'."

"You mean never?" Sango grumbled.

Kagome gave her a stern look, "I'm trying to be optimistic here and your pessimist comments doesn't help," Sango merely turned away, "But yeah, I won't say goodbye. No, I can't say goodbye. I just can't." She bowed her head and turned around again, "I'll see you."

Her form disappeared in the wave of students that were excited to go home. Soon, the group of friends separated away to go to their respective families. Sadness etched in their faces.

**~O*~O*~O~O*~O***

Four years passed and Kagome kept her promise about talking to them as much as she could despite her busy schedule. They were grateful though they hoped that she keeps her promise about coming back.

As their graduation draws near, they wanted to tell Kagome that they were graduating finally and asks if she's coming.

"When is it?" Kagome asked them curiously as they all huddled around Sango's screen.

"On the fourteenth," Ayumi responded, "So can you come?" Then they realized the pained expression painted on her face.

"March?"

"Yeah, when else?" Yura asked.

Kagome bit her lip, "I can't. We have a family trip at that time. Plus the fact that I entered college earlier than you guys, I'm gonna be busy at that time too."

"So you can't come," Ayame stared at her sadly praying to Kami she'll say she will.

Kagome shook her head, "Sorry, Little Red, I can't. You can just send me a video."

"Oh."

"I got to go do my homework. It's due tomorrow and I need to finish my thesis. I'll see you next week?"

Kagura swallowed her tears, "Y-yeah."

Kagome flashed them a sad smile before disconnecting, but before she completely logs out she sent an IM.

"_I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."_

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

It was graduation day. What everyone is waiting for. The girls were hopping around their respective rooms to get their dresses ready, their makeup and their hair.

Coincidence or not, they all arrived at the stadium at the same time. They hugged and smiled at each other. It was _almost_ perfect.

The ceremony went on. They did speeches, awards, and finally announcing the graduates' names.

All the students—ehem, I mean graduates threw their caps in the air as cheers rang out; a ring was barely heard throughout the noise. The girls immediately recognized it as Sango's.

Picking it out her phone, she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey," a soft and familiar voice greeted.

"Kagome?" a grin was starting to form in Sango's lips.

The other girl chuckled, "The one and only."

"Put it on speaker," Kaname told the shorter girl. Sango complied.

"Congratulations you guys!" Kagome told them.

"Thank you," they chorused and giggled lightly.

"You guys look really pretty by the way."

"Huh? How do you know?" Yura's brow drew in confusion.

"And your dresses…" Kagome ignored Yura's comment, "It really suits you guys. Pink looks really good on you, Sango."

"W-Wait, h-how do you know I'm wearing p-pink?" Sango stuttered.

Kagome hummed, "Remember my promise four years ago?"

"Yeah," they answered.

"Turn around," Kagome instructed them.

Gasps were let out as tears started welling in their eyes and started slipping out of their right eyes first before two streams of salty water were flowing down continuously down their cheeks.

There standing before them was their long-time friend wearing a blue strapless dress that reaches her knees and matching that dress was blue flats while her raven-hair was let down and straight.

Kagome offered them a soft smile, "I kept it."

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Dom: It's sort of a tribute to what will happen in four days time except the four years part. This story is dedicated to my friends. I love you guys! And I will miss you guys so much. I won't forget you. And I'll try to come back after four years like Kagome did. Hope you enjoyed…if there are mistakes, sorry, this was on a whim, I'll edit it when I have a chance *smiles* and please don't tell me that they are OOC, but like I said it's AU so yeah and I know Kagome's not the oldest, but please bare with it. It's just fiction.**


End file.
